Late Night
by spwarkle
Summary: It was only when she noticed her dry throat and decided to get a drink from the water cooler at the end of the hallway that she realised she might not be so alone after all. Naitlyn!


The fact that the studio was completely silent was no surprise; it was ten at night at the studios officially closed at six. But Caitlyn Gellar was still sitting in the almost silent building, completely alone.

She had been given the opportunity of a life time; she had been given the chance to produce for Connect 3. When their previous producer had quit for family reasons, the boys had called her, their old friend from camp, and practically begged for her help. Thrilled, Caitlyn had accepted immediately and started producing the next day, glad to finally be out of her job behind the counter in her local supermarket.

The boys had spent a week of the time they should have been working on their album catching up with her, listening to all of her news and telling her any of theirs that didn't make the magazines. Consequently, she was still at the studio, trying to finish the tracks she should have worked on earlier than this morning.

At ten at night, Caitlyn would quite happily have bet that she was alone in the studios. When she was sitting, tapping away at her laptop, she couldn't hear a single thing. When she was sitting in the studio alone, she couldn't hear anybody. It was only when she noticed her dry throat and decided to get a drink from the water cooler at the end of the hallway that she realised she might not be so alone after all.

There was a soft singing coming from a room further down, a lively tune being performed in a beautiful voice. Caitlyn crept along to the room. The door was slightly open and if she closed one eye she could just see through the crack and make out a curly haired twenty five year old pop star. What Nate was doing at the studio when he should have left five hours ago was beyond her, but something inside of her seemed to light up at discovering she wasn't the only late worker.

Nate seemed to be struggling, humming a short tune with one set of cords, scribbling something down and then retrying the same section with different chords. If Caitlyn had seen him from the front she would have noticed that his face was set into a frown.

Caitlyn gently eased open the door and watched him in fascination for a few moment, wondering how anybody could be so absorbed in their work that they didn't even notice they had company.

"Hey Nate."

Nate gave a loud yell and spun around with wide eyes, his hand going to his heart.

"Don't _do _that Cait! I thought I was alone in the building!"

"So did I!"

"Well apparently we were both wrong." Caitlyn chuckled and smiled, leaning back against the wall. Of all of the boys in Connect 3, she had always found it easiest to talk to Nate. They rarely fought, preferring instead to revert to playful banter. It had been Nate that Caitlyn had missed the most when she had lost contact with the boys after Camp Rock.

"So can I hear the song?"

"What?" The tips of Nate's ears flushed slightly red. "No, it's not finished yet."  
"I gathered. But please? I'll have to hear it eventually for you to record it and you know you'll give in soon."

"No Caity. I might not even record it."

"I like it when you call me Caity." She said with a small smirk, crossing the room and leaning on the back of his chair so that her breath was tickling his neck. "Now, what were you saying again?"

"I-I don't-."

"You don't what?" She blew a gentle hiss of breath and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Can you play me the song? Please?"

"Fine! I give in!" Nate pulled his neck away from her and she cheered victoriously. "Cait, that was cruel."

"Maybe it was but it worked!"

"I'll play the song for you if you promise never to do that again." Caitlyn discreetly crossed her legs over. She never knew when little tricks might come in useful.

"It's a deal."

Sighing, Nate picked up his guitar and shuffled the hand written sheet music around. He positioned his fingers for the opening chord and began.

"_I never thought I would, didn't_

_Never thought I could_

_I did it like that_

_Did it like this_

_Did it like everybody knows_

_That we got something real, shorty_

_I know what I feel_

_So shout it like that_

_Shout it like this_

_Listen up, everybody knows_

_But you, so here it goes_

_'Cause I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe_

_That you could be at the show_

_And know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_And I know where we are and_

_I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan, _

_Oh_

_Listen, everytime you smile for me_

_Takes me a while to bring myself_

_Back, 'cause you're all that_

_And I just had to let you know_

_That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you_

_I can't be too loud 'cause I don't care_

_I let 'em all stare_

_I just want everyone to know_

_The truth, it's only you_

_I never really noticed_

_Took a while for me to see_

_Playing back the moments_

_Now I'm starting to believe _

_That you could be at the show_

_And know everyone_

_But it's you who makes me sing_

_And I know where we are and_

_I know who I am_

_Baby, I'm your biggest fan."_

Nate stopped suddenly with a frustrated look.

"I can't figure out the rest of it. Nothing seems to work. I've got lyrics but I can't find a tune to fit them to, I can't find a tune that will seem to fit with the rest of the song." Caitlyn picked up the music and read through the words, her thoughts with the girl who was lucky enough to inspire Nate to write a song like this.

"What about a rap? I know you hate rapping but I think it would fit in."

"You do?"

"Yeah, try it."

The two spent the next hour fiddling with the lyrics and the tune, changing chords here and there, adding in words, rewriting the chorus only to scrap it and go back to the original. Caitlyn began to see why Nate enjoyed it so much, began to understand how he could spend so much time alone with his guitar and his songbook.

"You know what, that was pretty fun." Caitlyn admitted as Nate carefully slipped the papers into a plastic folder. "Who did you write it for?"

Nate stopped moving for a second, the paper stopping half way into the folder.

"Nobody in particular."

"Seriously Nate, who?"

Nate turned to look at Caitlyn with a serious look. His hands clasped into nervous fists and his tooth caught on his lip.

"You really want to know?"

"Tell me!" Caitlyn leaned forwards on her chair to catch any words he mumbled but instead found herself catching something entirely different. Nate's lips had caught her own in a tender kiss.

Nate was the one to break the kiss a few seconds later, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I'm not sure… I think I might need a little bit more persuasion."

So Nate leaned in to kiss her again.

**I cannot stop writing at the moment. I keep writing one shot after one shot after one shot! Lol**

**Hope you liked it, I've got to get to school!**

****Spwarkle****


End file.
